


Last Hurrah

by ChiefDoctor



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: 50th anniversary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiefDoctor/pseuds/ChiefDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and David working on the 50th Anniversary discover secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Hurrah

It’s the first day for both the eleventh and the tenth doctors to be on set together.  Matt sees David sitting near the set of his TARDIS.  Carrying his tea in one hand and his script in the other he manages to not see the lighting cable right in front of him.  He lets go of his script as he tries to break his fall but somehow manages to keep the tea in his hand.  With only a small burn from spilled tea he rights himself, picks up his script and walks over to the chair beside David. 

 

David Tennant is trying desperately to not laugh out loud at the sight he has just witnessed but as soon as Matt flops into the deck chair next to him and spills even more tea he can contain himself no more.  “Christ Matt, you are like a baby giraffe aren’t you?”

 

Matt looks over to see his face contorted with laughter and Matt’s goes immediately red.  Matt starts to pout, thinking.  ‘This is as bad as having Kazza on set.’  Then his face breaks into a smile, ‘cause he liked having Kazza on set.  Maybe this time with David is going to be fun.  He had been worried about how David would be with him, them both being the Doctor and all.  He knows there had been plenty of press and internet buzz comparing their two Doctors.  He wasn’t sure how David might be to work with.  But it looked like he was going to be alright.  “Yeah, well I do what I can to entertain you with my gracefulness.”  David snorted.  He actually snorted.  ‘Oh yeah this was going to be fun!’

 

Later that day they are sitting again waiting for the crew to be ready for the next scene.  David seems to be enjoying being back on the Who set.  Every few minutes someone from the crew walks by to say hi or fold him into a hug.  Sue from catering practically knocked over the tea trolley to give him a big squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. Yeah David was pretty popular.  When he thinks back to his first days on Who; it’s a wonder they gave him the time of day considering how much they liked David. 

 

“So the 50th Anniversary that’s one hell of a way to say goodbye to your Doctor, Matt.  Now don’t get me wrong.  Russell wrote a fantastic ending for me.  Some say the story with many endings but to go out with the 50th anniversary episode THAT is pretty special.”  David muses from his chair beside Matt.

 

Matt looks at him a bit baffled.  “David, I think you’re a little confused.  I don’t say goodbye in this episode but in the Christmas Special.  I still have a whole other story left as the Doctor.”

 

“Well yeah I suppose but you regenerate in the first ten minutes of the episode so it’s not like you’ll have that much story.” he states.

 

“What?!?” Matt sputters.  “Where did you hear that?”

 

“Well from the wife, of course.” he replies.

 

“How would Georgia know anything about the Christmas Special?”

 

“Not MY wife – OUR wife!” looking at Matt like how daft can he be.

“Huh? Wait…. You mean Alex?” Matt is looking incredulously at David for confirmation.

 

“Why yes I mean Alex, our own River Song.” He says sweetly.

 

Matt sits back in his chair stewing a bit.  Alex!  Did she know secrets again that he didn’t know?  Steven hadn’t told him anything about the Christmas Special.  Would he of told Alex?  Well, of course he would have told Alex.  Steven tells Alex everything.  But how did David find out?

Sounding as if someone just ran over his puppy Matt asks, “How did you find out?”

 

David doesn’t seem to notice how this has affected Matt.  Answering him, “I happened to be outside Steven’s office when she came out from her meeting with him.  She seemed a bit distressed so I asked her what was wrong.  She said she didn’t know she was going to have to work with the new Doctor so soon and that she was sad because she thought you were going to get a bigger sendoff.  To be honest, I was surprised she told me.  I thought Alex was supposed to be such a vault with secrets.”

 

“Yeah, she is.” is all that Matt could squeak out.  He sat pouting about this for quite awhile.  Right up till the director called them over to perform their scene.  When they were done, Toby the director announced to them all they would need about thirty minutes to be ready to shoot the next scene. 

 

Matt decided to take the opportunity to seek out Steven to find out why he was being sent off so quickly.  ‘He thought he had more time as the Doctor.  One last adventure, not one he had to share with two other Doctors.  Sure he loved working with David, and to work with John Hurt was a great honor but he thought his goodbye would be about him.’  He knew it sounded childish but he didn’t feel like sharing this big moment with them.

 

Well so far he has had no luck finding Steven.  He’s tried his office, most of the post production rooms, editing, hell he even looked in hair and makeup (one place Steven tries to avoid at all costs).  No one had seen him.  Maybe he wasn’t at the studio today but he was going to need to have this conversation with him soon, and hopefully there was time to change his mind.  He decides to send him a text.

 

_Steve_ _n have some questions for you about the episode.  Where are you?_   -M

 

A few moments later he receives:

  _Sue and I had some family stuff to take care of.  See you tomorrow_ -S

 

Ok so I’m not going to be able to talk to Steven today but what about Alex.  I know she’s not on set today but she is back in Cardiff.  It might be a good idea to find out what Steven has planned before talking to him, and then I will be better prepared to change his mind.  He fires off a text to the Kingston.

 

_Hey Kingston, how about we meet for dinner tonight, my treat?_   -M

 

_Oh Darling, that sounds wonderful.  I should be all rested up by then.  How about 7?_   -A

 

_Excellent!  Pick you up at 7 – you pick the restaurant_ –M

 

_Ok, I’ll let you know when you come get me_ –A

 

_Looking forward to dinner with my wife, again_   -M

 

_And I with my husband.  See you at 7_   -A

 

 

Matt walks back to the set as they are finishing the set up.  Toby lets him know they should be ready in five minutes.  Matt walks over to his mark trying to push out these thoughts and get into the Doctor’s headspace.  This is a difficult scene.  His Doctor is having a difficult time with all of the attention River has been showing to the tenth Doctor.  He supposes you could say he was jealous but since the tenth Doctor is really still him, just younger jealousy doesn’t seem like the right emotion for this scene.  But he is proprietary.  River is his wife, Doctor eleven not ten.  She married him so ten doesn’t get to have any of the privileges of being her husband.  Yeah that’s the right emotion. He turns facing David as Toby calls for the scene to begin.

 

Two more scenes and they are finally finished for the day.  Matt hurries to his trailer changing out of his costume and grabbing his stuff to head out.  David seems to have the same idea as they meet up on the way to the car park.  “So hey that was fun today, wasn’t it?”  Matt asks David.

 

“Yeah, it seems so weird to be back on the TARDIS set, of course it doesn’t look anything like mine but it still has the same essence.”

 

Matt looks at him oddly.  “You know I think that is what Katie Manning said to me when we did the Sarah Jane Adventures.”

 

David stops to look at him.  “I guess once you’ve been in the TARDIS it never really leaves you.”

 

Matt nodded knowingly.  “Karen always accused me of taking my role too seriously but it becomes a part of you doesn’t it?  It’s not that easy to let it go even when you leave, is it?”

 

“No, it isn’t.  Once you’re the Doctor there’s a part of you that will always carry that with you.  It’s not a bad thing though.”

 

Matt grinned, “No, it’s not a bad thing at all!”

 

David is standing next to his car, “Well goodnight Doctor.”

 

“and goodnight to you, Doctor.”  They both give their versions of the Doctor’s salute before getting into their cars to leave this world behind for the night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Matt gets home in time for a quick shower, shave, and a change of clothes before heading down to Alex’s flat.  He knocks on her door right at 7.  He’s hoping she’s impressed by his punctuality as opposed to his usual tardiness.

 

“Kingston!” Matt gushes.

 

“Matt darling, you’re right on time. So unlike you!”  she teases.

 

He sticks out his tongue at her while stepping forward to embrace her.  He inhales her scent vanilla with strawberries and Alex.  He could stay here all day.  He pulls back to see her face “So how are you Alex?”

 

Alex rubs his upper arms, “Well now that I am back here I am doing great! Come in you.”

 

Matt comes into the flat.  He can see that Alex hasn’t quite unpacked yet.  She only arrived very early this morning from the States and isn’t required on set until tomorrow.  “So Kingston, what is your pleasure for tonight’s feast?”

 

“Well if you don’t mind I have been craving some curry.  Do you think we could go to that place we always went with Karen and Arthur?

 

“That sounds like a great idea.  I haven’t been there in ages. Shall we?”  He says while extending his arm for hers.

 

“We shall” she says while taking it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The waitress takes their order and brings them their drinks.  “Oh darling, I am so glad you suggested going out.  I would have probably just sat on the sofa watching crap telly.”

 

“Well I am glad I remembered you were back ~ not like you told me or anything!” he needles her. 

 

“Sorry darling, I was busy getting Salome ready for camp before I left and barely got my stuff together to get to the airport.  I wasn’t thinking too clearly.”

 

“So how is the poppet?” he asks while he takes a drink of his lager.

 

“Oh she’s wonderful but she’s nearly a teenager so some days she’s not so wonderful!”  Alex giggled.  “Do you know she drug me to five stores so she could get the ‘right’ shirt to go with the shorts she picked out for the first day of camp?  I was ready to throttle her.”

 

Matt couldn’t help to snicker, “Yeah ‘cause we all know how much the Kingston likes shopping!” 

 

“Exactly!  I mean who does she think I am – Karen?”  She says exasperatedly.  “Honestly if Karen had been in town that day I might have called her for a rescue.”

 

Matt seemed to lose a bit of his smile, “So how is Kaz doing in LA?”

 

Alex couldn’t help to hear the ‘brotherly’ concern in his voice.  She hears it in Arthur’s when he calls as well.  “You know I think she is doing splendidly.  She seems to be getting work, of course why wouldn’t she, she’s gorgeous AND she can act.  I mean who wouldn’t want her?”

 

“Well yeah I knew Kaz would always rock Hollywood in the professional sense.  I just worry that she’s a bit too trusting in that strange environment.”

 

“Maybe her ‘big brother’ should come out there and keep an eye on her?”  Alex taunts with a raised eyebrow.

 

Matt looked a little annoyed, but not really.  “Maybe I will.  I was thinking about trying out LA myself once I am done with Who.”

 

“Ooh, really?” Alex rubs her hands together, “I would so love to have you out in LA, darling.”

 

“You’d love to _have_ me?  Why Kingston, is that an offer?” he chides.

 

“Oh behave you, you know what I meant. It will be nice to have Team TARDIS back together.  Now if we can only convince Arthur then we could have a real Pond family reunion.”

 

“You might get your wish.  It seems that Arthur is having a hard time being away from Kaz.”

 

“Really?” Alex raises an eyebrow while taking a sip of her wine.

 

“Yeah, really.  I guess they finally realized that they missed being ‘an old married couple’ after they left and decided to give it a go for real.”

 

Alex’s mouth drops open, “You don’t mean they got married?”

 

“No, not married but might as well be.  Arthur follows her around like a puppy dog so I would say that moving to LA will most likely be in his near future.”

 

“Ooh this is exciting!” Alex can’t contain her excitement and Matt smirks at how she looks like a little kid at Christmas.

 

“So are you happy that mummy and daddy are getting back together?” he sing songs to her.

 

She glares at him for a second but can’t hold it. “Actually I think I am.  Does that make me silly?”

 

“No, not silly Kingston just a lot younger than you keep proclaiming you are.”

 

She bursts out laughing.  “I guess I do sound like a little kid wanting their parents to get back together.  How strange?  But I am going to have to be quite angry for Karen not telling me herself.”

 

“Oh well, then my work here is done!  Could you video it for me so I can see the showdown?”  He implores.

 

“Oh behave you or I will have to revoke your husband privileges.” She threatens.

 

“Husband privileges?  What husband privileges?  You didn’t even tell me that I only get ten minutes in the Christmas Special but you told David.”  His tone had more anger than mocking in it and he wasn’t really sorry about that.

 

 

Her face immediately fell, she became greatly interested in the cutlery on the table. “Um, well ….. uh, sorry.  He … he wasn’t suppose to say anything.”

 

“So it’s true?” Matt practically bellows.

 

Alex looks around to see many of the other customers looking their way, “Shhh keep your voice down!”

 

Matt realizes that his voice had carried much further than he had meant for it to, “Sorry!”

“But why didn’t you tell me?” his voice seemed quite small.

 

Alex reaches across the table and places her hand over his.  “Oh Darling, you know how Steven is.  He likes all these secrets.  Actually I thought Steven said he was going to get your approval for your final script.”

 

“Well he didn’t.” Matt grumbles.  Alex looks over to see him looking so much like the young boy he sometimes becomes when he is the Doctor.  Her face can’t help but smile.

 

When he looks up to see her smile, he nearly breaks.  “How can you be alright with this Alex?  I thought I had one more story as the Doctor.  Thought he and River would go have a big adventure before he had to leave her.  So how does he go then?”

 

“You know I can’t tell you that.”  She resumes her neutral face but that doesn’t seem to help his mood any.

 

“Alex, don’t go all spoilers on me…. This is important.”

 

“Matt!  I’m sorry you need to talk to Steven.” Her voice was barely audible.

 

Matt blew out a big breath and took a large pull from his lager.  They remained quiet through the remainder of their entrée.

When Alex couldn’t take the silence any longer, “Matt you know I would tell you if I could, don’t you?  I still have to work with Steven.”

 

“Yeah, you get to still have adventures with the next Doctor.” Matt couldn’t seem to help the jealous tone he said it in.

 

“Matt!” she says softly.  She comes around to his side of the booth placing one hand on his chest and the other around his shoulders.  “You know you will always be _my_ Doctor, don’t you?”

 

“Will I?” he asks with pleading eyes.

 

“Yes, Darling ~ always.” She pulls him into her arms.  Her hair tickles his nose and fills him with her scent and he thinks he could just stay like this forever.  It occurs to Alex that they are in the middle of a restaurant in the middle of Cardiff and that people around them probably know who they are.  “You know sweetie, maybe it’s time to head home.”

 

He nods his head and she is shocked to see his eyes filled ready to burst.  They pay the bill and head back to the Cardiff flats.  Matt walks Alex to her door and bids her goodnight.  He begs off when she offers him to come in for tea.  He shuffles over to his flat, entering without looking back.  Alex enters her flat.  She immediately digs her mobile out of her purse.  “Steven this is Alex.  We have to tell him – tomorrow!  Yes, this has gone on long enough.  Ok, tomorrow then.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Matt gets to the studio at the exact time he is expected in hair and makeup.  He hadn’t slept very well and tried ignoring his alarm until the last possible moment.  So he is a bit out of sorts.  When he finally arrives on set David is already there talking with Steven.  He wants to talk with him but doesn’t really think in the middle of the crew is the right place for this conversation.  He can’t believe how emotional he got with Alex last night.  He doesn’t want to chance letting his guard down with all of the crew watching.

 

He sits in his chair pouring over the script for the upcoming scene.  He doesn’t even hear her coming.  “Hello Sweetie” she purrs.

 

He barely looks up at her, “Hi there Kingston”.  He sounds tired and he doesn’t want to look her in the face.  She sits next to him putting her hand on his arm.  “Sweetie, what’s the matter?”

 

He looks over at her.  He still has that hurt look on his face from last night.  “Alex I can’t talk about it now – please just leave it.”  He gets up with his script and walks into the TARDIS set leaning against the console.

 

She goes straight to Steven.  “Steven we have to tell him now.  Just look at him.”  Steven looks over to see Matt looking very much like someone stole his puppy.

 

“Yeah, I think it’s time.”

 

Steven and Alex walk onto the TARDIS set, David moved over next to the first camera operator.

 

“Hey Matt can I have a word with you?” Steven inquired.

 

Matt looked up from the TARDIS console to see Steven and Alex approaching him.  “Yeah Steven, I have some questions that apparently only you can answer.”  He sounded petulant but he didn’t think he cared right now. 

 

“Yeah, what would that be?” Steven plays along just a little longer.

 

“Well word on the set is that I regenerate in the first ten minutes of the Christmas Special.  Is that what you have planned?”  Matt looked at Steven with the hope that this was all a mistake.

 

“Um…. Well…. Yeah, that is what I had planned.  I know I had told you I would give you approval on the script but when Peter agreed to be the next Doctor it seemed that the story needed to go in a different direction.”

 

Matt just gaped at him.  “Are you saying since he is coming in you want me to leave sooner?”

 

Steven looks uncomfortable shifting his weight from one foot to another greatly interested in the floor of the TARDIS.  “Well you know Peter will be bringing a large fan base with him.  I have some interesting things planned for his Doctor.”

 

Alex looks over at Matt.  He looks like he is trying to decide whether to punch someone or slink off and cry.  Her heart is breaking……….. and she can take it no more.  “Alright Steven that’s enough.”  She walks over to stand next to Matt.  She looks knowingly at Steven.

 

Steven can’t hold it in any longer.  He lets out a big Scottish chortle.  Matt has definitely decided on anger and takes a step towards Steven.  He can’t believe this man that he thought was his friend is laughing at him.  Alex grabs his arm holding him close to her. 

 

Steven pulls an envelope from his jacket.  “I think this would be a good time to give you this.”  He hands it to Matt.

 

“What is this?  My pink slip?”  Matt doesn’t try to hide the anger in his voice.  He snatches the envelope from Steven, opening it immediately.  He opens the card to read what’s inside.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Gotcha!!**

**Love Kaz and Arthur**

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

He is confused.  “What??”  Looking at Steven he sees him practically doubling over with laughter.  He looks over at Alex to see her smile but there is concern in her eyes.  He begins to hear the snickers coming from the crew and looks out to them.  He looks over at David who is pointing at him, laughing, and slapping his knee.  It’s at that point that he realizes that camera one is on.  “What the hell is going on?”  He looks around to see everyone on the set with smiles and laughing.  He looks at Alex for answers.

 

She looks at him and she knows that this prank has gone too far.  “Matt”, she takes his hands in hers trying to get him to look at her.  He is still looking around at the crew trying to comprehend what has occurred.  “Matt look at me, please.”  His eyes finally meet Alex’s.  “Darling, your friends were missing you and wanted to be a part of your last days on set.  I don’t think any of us realize how much this might affect you.”

 

“What are you saying Kingston?”  His voice was low.

 

“Karen and Arthur asked Steven and I to pull a little prank on you.  Steven got David to go along with it as well.”  She looked at him to ascertain his understanding.

 

“So I’m not completely written out of the Special?”

 

Steven came over to him, slapping him on the back.  “Matt you’re in all of the special except for about the last two minutes when Peter appears.  I want you to have a proper sendoff, might even have an extended time episode if I can get it approved.”

 

A small smile started on Matt’s face.  “So this was just a prank?”

“Yeah, it was.”  Steven said with trepidation.

 

Matt looked at Alex for confirmation.  She nodded her head still holding his hands.  “And this was all Kaz and Arthur’s idea?”

 

“Um, yeah it was.” confirmed Alex.

 

Matt started to laugh, his head fell back, and he pulled from Alex’s hands to support himself on the console.  “Oh, I am so going to kill them!”  There seemed to be a collective sigh around the set when it became apparent that Matt got the joke.

 

The director spoke up, “Ok folks, we have an episode to shoot.  Time is money people!” 

 

Steven looked embarrassed that it was him who was holding up production this time.  “Sorry Toby!”  He started to head off the set.

 

“Hey Steven” Matt called out to him and Steven turned in his tracks.  “So when can I see the script for the special?”

 

“Stop by when you’re done today and I can show you what I have so far.  It hasn’t been finalized yet.”

 

“Ok yeah, I’ll see you then.” He nodded towards his boss.

 

David came over to him.  “I hope there are no hard feelings.”  He says while putting out his hand.

 

Matt shakes his hand, “No it is all in good fun, but how did Kaz get you involved?”

 

“Actually it was Steven and Alex who convinced me.  I missed pulling a prank like you can only do on a Who set!”

 

Matt laughed, “Yeah, I suppose I should enjoy this while I can, huh?”

 

“Yeah, you really should.  I mean I have worked on lots of great sets but it takes the special bonding that we do here to be able to pull off something like this!”

 

“Yeah and apparently you don’t even have to be here to do it.  You’ll have to excuse me I have some transatlantic yelling to do!”  With that Matt pulled out his mobile while heading off the set.  “Kaz, yeah it’s Matt.  You are so dead!!!” 

 

David walked over to where Alex was standing near the console.  “So Alex, are you going to tell him?”

 

“Tell who what, dear?”

 

“That you fancy the pants off of him!”

 

Her breath hitched, her face flushed, “I don’t fancy him…..”  She caught herself.  “Him who?”

 

“Oh Alex, you might be a fantastic actress but you can’t hide your feelings.  It is so obvious that you want more than just friendship.  Why aren’t you pursuing it?”

 

“David, this is really none of your business.  You have no idea how impossible this is.”  She tries to leave the set.

 

He catches her by her wrist.  “Actually Alex I might be the one person here who does understand.  I completely understand what it’s like to fancy your co-star, to worry that she is way too young to want to go out with an older guy like me, and let’s not forget that she already had a son.  No Alex, I think I know exactly what you are feeling and I can tell you this.  It’s worth it!”

 

Alex is caught off guard by his words.  Of course he is older than Georgia but that’s different.  “But David it’s different for me, the older woman is looked upon as some kind of a predatory cradle robber.”

 

“Oh, so you do fancy him?”  He was so full of himself.

 

“Oh, you!!”  She stomped over to the jump seat and flopped into it, arms across her chest.

 

David kneeled down in front of her.  “Alex, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you angry.  It’s just that I see the way you look at him and take care of him.  It’s so obvious how you feel.  I wouldn’t say anything if I didn’t think he felt the same way.”

 

“What?  What makes you think he feels the same way?” her eyes are glassy and she is doing everything to will herself not to cry.

 

“Because I have eyes!  Honestly Alex, you don’t know how he feels about you?  He practically follows you around like a puppy dog.  He brings you tea, coffee, breakfast, invites you to lunch and dinner.  The day you were coming back he couldn’t stop talking about you.  You seriously don’t know?”

 

She looked down as her hands fidgeted with the material of her costume.  “I know.”  She finally said.  “I just can’t do anything about it.”

 

“Why?  Because you don’t feel the same way?” 

 

She brings a hand to her mouth rubbing it across her lips.  “Because I am too old for him.”  She says quietly.

 

“That’s the same thing I told myself about Georgia.  I kept her at arms length.  We’d go out as friends but I wouldn’t take the step of really asking her out on date.  I kept thinking she’s fourteen years younger than me.  What would we have in common?  But you know the more we became friends, the more I realized we were very much in sync and that how far apart our birth dates were didn’t matter at all.

 

She looks at him incredulously, “It really doesn’t get in the way?”

 

“No, it really doesn’t.  The only time I actually notice it is when she plays her atrocious era of what she calls music.”

 

Alex laughs at that, “Matt says that I am hopeless in my taste in music!  Of course I think his is absolutely rubbish as well.”  David laughs with her.

 

“See you can still have a relationship even if the one your with has no taste in music!”  He says emphatically.  They both laugh now.

 

They both hear a familiar voice from the other side of the set, “Hey Doctor you aren’t getting all chummy with my wife, are you?”

 

David stands as Matt approaches, “I believe she is my wife as well, Doctor.”

 

“Actually she’s not!”  Matt latches onto the lapels of his own jacket coming closer to them.  “She married me.  She didn’t meet you until……… well till the end.”  It even surprised him that he couldn’t talk about River’s death in the library.  Sometimes he was too much the Doctor.

 

David found himself getting choked up a bit himself.  “Right then….. I should leave you to ….. your married things, then.”  He turns to Alex, squeezing her hand, and whispers to her, “Don’t miss your chance at happiness.”  She squeezes his hand back in acknowledgement.  David heads off the set towards catering.

 

Matt comes closer to Alex more than a bit curious.  “So what was that all about?”

 

Alex deflects his question with one of her own.  “So is Karen still alive or do I have to make arrangements for my Mum?”

 

He shakes his head.  “No Karen’s fine.”  He sits on the floor of the TARDIS at her feet.  “For now!”  he adds.  He leans back against Alex’s legs and without thinking she rakes her fingers through his hair.

 

“So are you really alright with this prank?”  She asks of him not stopping her movements across his scalp.

 

He laughs a bit and she let’s out a breath she wasn’t even aware she was holding in.  “Actually I can’t believe that they went to such lengths, and they got Steven to go along with it.  I’m really surprised David got involved, he barely even knows me.”

 

“Oh, he knows you better than you think!”  She says without thinking.

 

He turns toward her, “What?  What do you mean?”  He was staring at her.

 

She moved her hands back to her lap.  He responded by nuzzling closer to her leg.  “He seems to have you all figured out.”  She tells him.  He looks at her with a perplexed look on his face.  “And apparently me as well.”

 

“Really?  Care to share?”

 

Without words she slides off the seat onto the floor next to him.  She raises her hand as if to brush through his hair but places her hand behind his head and pulls him to her.  Gently she presses her lips on his, when he responds her kiss becomes firmer.  Her tongue licks at the opening of his mouth and he willing parts it.  His arms embrace her pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss tasting all she has to offer him.  She tastes like coffee, and cinnamon, and Alex……mostly Alex.

 

He pulls back primarily due to the lack of oxygen.  He is a bit in shock that Alex kissed him.  “Alex, I need you to tell me something, ok?”

 

“Ok!”

 

“This isn’t part of the prank is it?” 

 

She giggles at him, “No Matt, not a prank just me not wanting to pretend anymore.”

“Pretend about what?” he watches her curiously.

 

With her hands around his neck she takes a deep breath before taking the biggest risk of her life.  “I don’t want to pretend that I don’t want to kiss you every single time I see you.  I don’t want to pretend that I wish our friendship was so much more than friendship.”  Her voice lower and closer to his ear.  “I don’t want to pretend that if there wasn’t a crew standing right over there that I wouldn’t want to rip your clothes off and have my way with you right here on the TARDIS floor!”

 

Matt finds it hard to swallow and he can’t help but notice that his hands are trembling around Alex’s waist and he is finding it incredibly difficult to utter words.  He stares at her in disbelief.  She becomes uncomfortable with the silence, sure that David was wrong and that she has just done the exact wrong thing.  “I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have said………..”

 

Matt realizes that she has taken his silence in the wrong way.  Without the possibility of words he does the next best thing.  He pulls her even closer to him and locks onto her lips pouring every wish he has ever had for the two of them into it.  When they finally part, they rest their foreheads together. 

 

Matt finally finds his voice.  “Oh Alex, I can’t believe that you feel that way about me.  I have felt that way about you for such a long time.  I didn’t think you would ever consider me, ever want me.”

 

“Oh you silly man.  I have wanted you since that first day you spilled coffee all over me at the read through.  I didn’t think you would ever want me, I am so much older than you and with so much baggage.”  He shushed her by kissing her again.

 

“I guess we are just a pair of idiots!”

 

“So what now?”

 

“Well, I suppose we have to finish our scenes for the day but then I would very much like to take you home so you could show me that ripping off my clothes and having your way with me part.”  He says with a grin and a glint in his eye.

 

“Ooh, I think I might like that!”  She blushes.

 

“Or we could just pretend the crew isn’t here and you could take me on the TARDIS floor right now!  I wouldn’t be offended.”  He teases.

 

“Oh you!” She shoves his shoulder.  Then she leans in close to his ear.  “That’s not until date three Sweetie!”

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Less than two months till the 50th Anniversary............... counting down.


End file.
